1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based air cleaner for a structure.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A typical house will cycle through its entire volume of air about 3 times a day. This flowing air brings about 50 pounds of dust, pollen, and other pollutants into the home each year. Furthermore, if the house is tightly sealed, the internal air will become stale allowing pollutants more harmful than those brought in by the flowing air to develop.
In order to address these pollutants, air cleaning systems have been proposed. Such systems typically comprise an air handler that forces air through a mesh-type filter that traps pollutants thereby removing them from the air. However, such filters tend to trap only the relatively large particles already in the house and do nothing to impede particles from entering the house.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an air cleaner that can intercept pollutants and provide the house with clean fresh air. Such a device should be of relatively simple and straightforward design and construction and should be efficient in use.